It's Not Over ::ON HIATUS!::
by TheGoldLily
Summary: The Saints thought they could kick back and relax now that the war was over and done with. But they soon found out that its far from over. When a new gang arises and tries to take their crown,will the Boss and her Saints be able to keep it? Or will they die trying?(Contains OlegxBoss and maybe a few other future pairings, is set after SR:TT. Rating is T but might be changing it)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi! Um i got a few tips by Qwerty P and i decided to try to make this first chapter better,im changing the POV to strictly Lilys,changing the flashback a bit and also, how do you know im not French? Yeah, you are psychic becuase I am not French. Anyway, this fanfic is based on the pairing BossxOleg. And maybe something else will happen. And for boxing in the action with - -, it is what im used to, (its a bad habit i know I'll try to get off it for this story -.-) anyway, I do not own Saints Row or it's characters or whatever lyrics i might use. i just wrote this story)**

(Lily's POV)

As I sat at my usual table at Broken Shileleigh, I stared absentmindedly at the glass I held infront of me. Thoughts of memories just going through my head as one particular memory caught my attention

~Flashback~

_It was absolute war in the streets, Luchadores,STAG and Saints fighting for their lives and some becoming permanant blood stains in the and my small group, which consisted of Oleg and Pierce, are currently battling it out at the armoury until I heard Pierce say something_

_"You know, since this might be our last battle, we should probably confess a few things"_

_"He's right, I'm on a coed Curling team!"_

_"I wanted to ask Kinzie out!" I heard Oleg say and I sort of felt hurt, I have always had a little crush on the big guy_

_"What?" Pierce and I yell over the gunfire_

_"It's rare to find an intellectual equal" Oh...I guess im not smart enough? Wait why should I care of how smart he thinks I am? _

~End of Flashback~

Yep, you heard that right, I have a crush on big,very tall and muscled,russian Oleg. So, after that war ended, Matt Miller came back with his 2 sisters for different reasons, they wanted to bring the Deckers and the Saints together.I accepted the offer, I had to convince Kinzie to not freak out whenever I requested that they did a mission together, but everything turned out fine with that.

"Hey man bitch" Oh god, there is one of the 2 sisters now, she is so loud i can hear her over the loud music playing throughout the building. I looked over to see Sky standing next to Oleg at the bar, I can't hear what she is saying but its probably something random. I noticed Oleg glancing over at me and I instantly turned my head back to the glass infront of me.

_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
One by one they vanish just the same_

Those lyrics, they make me remember so much. The promises I made, the memories. Its like they always vanish just the same somehow...

"Excuse me" I heard and shook out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Oleg holding his hand out for me "Would you like to dance..?"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt believe what I was looking at, Oleg Kirrlov, the big guy I have been crushing on since the day we met at Loren's tall skyscraper, is asking me to dance. I peered behind him seeing Sky giving a thumbs up while beating the living hell out of the bartender for looking at her funny

"Yes, I would love to" I say and gladly took his hand, letting him lead me to the small dance floor that people were dancing slowly at

~A few minutes later~

"So, What happened to your crush with Kinzie?" I ask as the song switched to 'If today was your last day'

"She didnt accept my offer for a date, saying that 'love is also forbidden'" He said, making quotation marks in the air at the last part

"Aww, and i thought you 2 would be the cute big guy and tiny girl couple" I say, chuckling at bit at my own joke

I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out of my pocket, seeing Pierce calling me

"Hello?" I answered and wondered what he was calling for, it was my day off from ass kicking

"Boss, are you at the Broken Shileleigh?" I heard Pierce's frantic voice say

"Yes, why whats wrong?"

"Get under cover no-" Thats when it happened, a huge explosion occured at the front of the building. I immediatly took cover behind the bar and looked to my left seeing Sky and Oleg doing the same. Peeking over the bar, I see a man with tons of piercings on his face,he was wearing a black jacket with orange lining it and black pants.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Saint" I heard him say and just ducked. I reached for my usual handgun and sigh in relief as I feel the handle where it always is. I check it to make sure its loaded and then stand up

"Who the hell are you?" I say as i aim the gun at him,also signaling for Sky and Oleg to try to make an escape through the door behind the bar.

"Who am I? I am Romano Pierre, leader of the Blades" The guy says as he threw three knives my way, which I quickly dodged as I then raise my eyebrow

"I think i will call you Piercy, since you have tons of piercings on your face" I hear a growl coming from him and smirk, I also heard the door behind the bar swing open and i make a run for it with Oleg and Sky.

"I am so lucky i parked back here" I say and jump into the drivers seat of my custom Criminal. I drove off as soon as Oleg and Sky were safely in, or on in Olegs case, and drove off.

**(Thank you for reading this! Might not update in a while but I do hope you like how it is. I do not own saints row)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once we had arrived, Sky,Oleg and I all run into the HQ and shut the doors behind them "Who was that?" Sky said as we started walking towards the elevator.

"Leader of the Blades,forgot his name but my nickname for him is Piercy, or Piercington" I said as I chuckled at the nickname that I had thought of.

"I can imagine Pierce's reaction to that" Sky said and all three of us chuckled as we entered the elevator and I clicked the top floor button.

When we made it to the penthouse, everything was strangely quiet other then a few Saints just lounging on the couch watching TV, one of them being Pierce and Skys brother, Matt Miller, who was actually just typing on his computer as usual.

"Pierce, why the hell was I not warned of The Blades coming to town earlier?" I say, making Pierce jump in surprise.

"Kinzie had just informed me when I called, she didnt notice until she saw the piercings and orange jacket, dead give away" Pierce replies, visibly tensing when he sees Oleg, they must be planning another game of chess.

"Oh... And that reminds me Pierce do you think the name Piercy suits him well?" I say, holding back a laugh when I see Pierce frown, he catches on to jokes quickly.

"Hey, when he removes all those piercings can we call him the 'Holey Orange Guy'" Sky says and the whole room erupted into laughter. We calmed down after a few minutes and I poured myself a shot of vodka and chugged it down. I heard a ding come from the elevator and saw Alexandra and Alice come out of it.

Alexandra was basicly my daughter, except I didnt give birth to her, I just found her on the streets being attacked by STAG and we developed a sort of mother/daughter bond since she is in her mid teens and I am in my early twenties but she was twelve when she and I had met, she was clad in a purple music junkie tube top like myself and some lazy sweat pants. Alice, a sister of Matt Miller, was clad in a decker specialist outfit, I found her the same way I found Alex, except she really needed my help becuase she had a lot of bullet wounds on her body and couldnt find any med kits. Its a miracle shes alive right now.

"Bout time both of you got here" I say, chugging down another shot and setting the glass down.

"Sorry ma, got into trouble with the cops" Alexandra says and I just nod, hugging her and then making my way towards the stairs to my room.

"Im gonna go to bed guys, I havent slept in 5 days and its... midnight. If I dont go to sleep in an hour can one of you knock me out?" I say, yawning as I make my way up the stairs, how am I even awake you ask? Saints flow, red bull and alot of 5 hour energy shots.

"Alright Boss" I hear Pierce say and I walk into my room and close the door behind myself.

_-Meanwhile, Oleg's POV downstairs-_

I lean on the counter in the kitchen as I pour myself a shot of vodka, chugging it down as I hear Sky say "You know, you should go up there with her" I almost choke on the shot of vodka going down my throat becuase of these words and put down the shot glass so I wouldnt drop it. "What?"

"You know what I mean, go up there and cuddle with her, it gets lonely in a king size bed, trust me I would know" Sky says, leaning on the counter across from me and I raise my eyebrow, this was the girl that I take relationship and dating advice from and shes saying to go up to the Boss's room and cuddle, does she want me to die from C-4 hooked onto my back?

"Whatever.. Ima go put my pajamas on and go to sleep, goodnight Sky" I say and quickly make my way to my room.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I see that the Boss's tiger Bella had left me a present in the way of pissing on my bed sheets, I decided to go take Skys advice after all seeing as I am too tired to change the sheets out and change into my PJs as I walk out of my bedroom.

_-Back to Lily's POV-_

I walk out of the bathroom with my short anime hair combed out and left to air dry as I quickly get dressed in my pajamas. When I was finished I looked towards the big pet bed next to my own to see my tiger Bella sprawled on top of it. Yes, I kept the tiger that Angel had OH SO NICELY put in my vehicle. I got the tiger some chicken later and gave her the name Bella, she seemed to like it and calmed down to the point where she wasent tearing another hole in my god damn head. I then hear a knock on my bedroom door and shout. "Come in, its unlocked"

The door opened revealing Oleg, which made me raise an eyebrow seeing as he was normally passed out by now. "Oh, hey Oleg whats up?" I say.

"Umm...Well theres two things I wanted to ask" He said and I nodded for him to continue "One is... Will you go out for lunch with me tommorrow?" I just raised my eyebrow higher but then let it hang down and put on a smile.

"Sure, would love to" I say and waited for Oleg to say the next thing.

"Ummm... Bella kinda left me a present on my bed" He says and I chuckle in my head.

"You can sleep in here if you want.. Alice is taking the couch.." He raised his eyebrow at the offer but just nodded and sat down on the front of the bed.

"You dont have to sleep on my side If you do-" I was interrupted when Oleg pulled me down to the bed with him and I hid my blush with my hair. A few minutes later, we were huddled up in bed as I let my head rest on his chest. Im guessing he wasent really the type to have sex whenever hes in a bed with a woman, which I didnt really mind, Im not that type either.

I then shiver as I felt a large hand sort of trace the long scar that went down my spine. "Who did this..?" I hear him say and winced at that memory.

"Ronin, basterd got a little too close for comfort.." I reply, not even wanting to replay that memory in my head becuase thinking about it makes my scar sting. "Is he dead?" He says, I only nod and I hear him sigh in relief. "Good, meaning I dont have to track someone down." I sort of smile against his chest, its nice knowing a few people care.

Then, without another word, I feel myself go into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_**(Hi! Thank you for reading! I do not own Saints Row or its characters, and thank you Qwerty One for the advice, I appreciate it :) )**_


End file.
